gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 137
Survival of the Fittest (弱肉強食, Jakunikukyōshoku) is the 137th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page A very stern and serious looking Kei Kurono is seen sitting in a Gantz Bike while wearing a full soft suit and holding an x-shotgun in his left hand. Synopsis The chapter begins with Shion Izumi facing off against the Triceratops alien while Hoi Hoi sits in the background, Shion calming himself down while trying to build his confidence. It then transitions to Kei Kurono who is still shocked to see Reika Shimohira before telling her and Yoshikazu Suzuki that it would be safer if they stayed where they are. Yoshikazu tells Kurono that he seems confident and believes that he can be relied upon, but Kurono thinks to himself that he is the most at risk without his Gantz suit on. He has flashbacks to all the times he has seen Reika in different forms of media, focusing particularly on how large her breasts appeared when she was seen in a swimsuit in a magazine, but Kurono quickly suppresses the thoughts and tells her that it will be dangerous, stating that she should wait behind since she is a girl, which she complies with. Shion meanwhile is seen preparing to fight the Triceratops alien, pulling out his X-Pistol and continually thinking to himself that he has gotten 100 points in the past. Izumi Tatsumi is seen panicking before two men come and ask her where she lives, which agitates her since she believes that they are just trying to make friends despite the situation that they are in, but they state that they will be able to return home eventually. Daizaemon Kaze is seen meditating while Hiroto Sakurai and Kenzo Sakata wonder what is happening, Kenzo rightly suggesting that they are trapped in a sealed area, and warning sounds will appear when they attempt to leave it. Haruko Otani chastises her husband, Masaru Otani, while their son, Takashi Otani, cries and hugs her. Meanwhile, Kouki Inaba insults Reika's Gantz Suit as he walks by and she tells him to go away, while the Americans talk amongst themselves. Shion is seen fighting the Triceratops alien while Kurono and Yoshikazu pursue another using Kurono's tracker. Kurono thinks back to the time he defeated the Tanaka Aliens' boss without his suit, trying to muster up some bravery. Yoshikazu asks Kurono if he has a girlfriend, which he confirms while thinking of Tae Kojima, and Yoshikazu tells him that he should take care of her, saying that ever since his wife died, he has been very lonely. Kurono believes that he saw something move but dismisses it quickly, and Yoshikazu states that he has farted before a Raptor alien suddenly emerges and grabs him by the head with its jaws, at which point the chapter ends. Characters in Order of Appearance *Triceratops Aliens *Shion Izumi *Hoi Hoi *Yoshikazu Suzuki *Reika Shimohira *Kei Kurono *Izumi Tatsumi *Toshiki Yuki *Yujiro Kato *Keiko Morino *Miki Oyama *Haruko Otani *Masaru Otani *Takashi Otani *Daizaemon Kaze *Hiroto Sakurai *Kenzo Sakata *Kouki Inaba *Michael Combs *Nathan Rich *Sean Lewis *Bob Morris *Skeleton T-rex Alien *Tanaka's Boss (flashback) *Tae Kojima (mentioned) *Utahraptor Aliens Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters